


Wired Little Hearts

by VinVictory



Category: Voltron:Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Character Death, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'll do better tags next time, Lowkey plance?, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, OC, Robot, Science stuff but it's not sciencey that much, Secrets, What? XD, family stuff, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinVictory/pseuds/VinVictory
Summary: Lance McClain was going through his simple life working as a Junior Strategist at Sen.Allura Penn's Campaign Office when his father, who's a scientist, died in a lab incident. Lance and his dad's dreams and plans of what discoveries they might find together dissipated along with him. Or maybe not. Turns out, his father has left something for him behind; tons of truths to be uncovered and lies to be detected, and boy did it caught Lance by surprise.Of course, he can't go through it all without the guy who turned his world upside down, who saved his life, and who ironically ended it as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't like much sci-fi like I do, don't worry! This story doesn't talk mainly about science and tech or other gibberish things! It's almost like a young adult kinda thingy, at least, that's how it's supposed to be. This was a klance fanfic at first, but then I made my own characters of it and posted it at wattpad and I gotta change the names again and put it here. I am well aware that I have other fanfics unfinished and I just want to put this here idk
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy.

A white file folder was slammed onto the cheap white desk, making Lance  
look up from his laptop, fingers pausing from mid-type. He blinks once, twice, under the flickering fluorescent lights on the speckled grey ceiling. When he first applied here, he thought Allura Penn's Campaign Office involved a fancy building. A stern exterior. Heavy security. Something intimidating or at least austere. Instead, the L.A. branch of Penn's Campaign resides on the top floor of an average commercial building, where the elevator is too slow, the floor is plasticky, the lights keep blinking, the air conditioning is crap, and inside are people, desks, chairs, filing cabinets and photocopying machines cramped all together. Lance can't remember the reason why he's even here besides being able to wear a suit and tie.

Until he sees the man behind him who was the one who slammed the white folder onto his desk.

"Lance," The man says, folding his arms across his not-cheap-suit-unlike-Lance's clothed chest. "What are you still doing here?"

The man in question raised an eyebrow at his boss. "Uh, working? Isn't it obvious? I am the junior campaign strategist."

"I know, I hired you."

Ugh.

Right, he remembers why he's here in the first place. If it wasn't for a friend and his boss's mercy in hiring him, he'd probably be flipping burgers and covered in grease right about now.

His boss, Shiro, leans against his desk, a sad look on his face as he stares down at Lance. That look. It's pity. Lance hates being the one to receive those looks, let alone from his own boss. Though that white forelock makes that look somehow special on Shiro. Why is he even thinking about this? Focus.

"Lance," Shiro starts. "What I meant was, shouldn't you be in Arizona now? For, you know..."

He leans back in his crappy chair and runs a hand through his short brown locks. He suddenly feels exhausted.

"How did you even know about that? You psychic or somethin'?"

"Pidge told me this morning."

"That spawn of satan..." Lance grumbles as he rests his chin in his palm. "What does Pidge even know?"

"Everything."

"Dang it. I hate it when you're right."

"And I'm always right." Shiro sings with a soft smile on his face. "But, seriously. You should be with your family right now."

The brunette leans forward and idly types something out in his laptop. 

"I kinda don't want to..."

"Woah, is that really you? You were always the one who'll call on leave for a week to go home with your family, especially during holidays."

"That was during holidays. This is different. It's not happy, it's sad, sad, sad."

Silence covers like a blanket between the two of them. It's heavy and thick, people can suffocate from it.

"I know I'm just your senior, or employer," Shiro says. "But I've known your dad for a while, and he's a great man. And I've known you for a while, and you are one too. You and your father has helped people, that's what makes you two great besides your personalities. And Great people know when they're needed, you know. Right now, your family needs you to be with them."

Lance frowns. "Look, I'm still thinking about it. I never said that I'm really not gonna go, mmkay? I just don't wanna see my mom and everybody else crying. It kinda tears down that image of how my family is happy and perfect in it's own way. That's why I'm here to work. What is this even?" He grabs the white folder and looks through it. "I'm guessing this needs to get done. I can get it done. Just bring me more stuff to do to get my mind off of things."

Shiro regards him for a moment before finally giving in with a sigh. He ruffles Lance's hair like he would do to a pet dog. The latter grumbles and tries to slap his hand away. The guy didn't even flinch.

"I have tons and tons of paper work. Is it okay if we split it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Defo. Totally."

"Good."

Shiro turns around to go back to his small office, the one with the only good air conditioner on the top floor, only to be stopped by Lance calling his name. He stops and looks back at him expectantly.

"Uhh...thanks, for, uhhm, you know..."

Lance is blinded by that bright smile his boss gives him, it's like he's staring directly at a yellow star.

 

"Hello, Blue." Lance greets his fat ginger cat as he enters his small apartment. He locks the door and takes off his leather shoes. The cat jumps off from the small coffee table , making the tiny bell attached to his blue collar around his neck rattle. "You hungry? Want something to eat? What would you like this time?"

"Meow". The cat's reply echoes through the lonely apartment.

"Don't get mad. I did get home on time to feed you. Cut me some slack here, will ya?"

"Meeeooow, mmeeeeoowww."

"Thank you."

Lance and Blue saunters towards the small kitchen. He opens one of the cabinets, gets the canned cat food, puts it in the dark blue food bowl with a print that says "BEST CAT", and settles it on the floor so the cat can start eating.

"Better? I'll go change now." The brunette proceeds to his room, changing into a white sweat shirt and grey pajamas. 

"It's nice to have you around, Blue." Lance says as he sits down on the windowsill, cross-legged. The window is decorated with blue fairy lights glowing faintly in the small dim apartment. He invites Blue to sit next to him, only to have to pick him up since he's too fat and too full to jump up. "It's nice to have someone to greet me home, you know? Mom used to do that back home..." Lance looks down at him, petting his head gently. "...and dad too..." 

There must be something in the way that the blue fairy lights reflect against Blue's eyes. There must be something in the way the small and dark apartment just represents loneliness. There's something in the way the street lamps flicker outside, giving little light to the darkness. There's something in the way that the window pane reflects Lance's face. There's something, but whatever it might be, it made something inside him break.

Tears starts welling up at his angry eyes. He puts Blue aside before hugging his knees against his chest, and burying his face in his arms. His shoulders shake at his silent sobbing. Blue can only sit down by the windowsill and wait for him to stop crying.

"S-s-stupid dad!" He wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeves. "Stupid science! Stupid experiments! Stupid promises! Stupid dreams! Stupid telescopes! Stupid me! I'm so naive and stupid! Stupid! Stupid ! Stupid!"  
He lightly pounds the sides of his head. Sniffing, he notice Blue staring at him with wide eyes, purring.

"Do you actually like seeing me in this state? What even are you?" He chuckles. "I'm sorry, Blue. It's just so annoying. One day, I was just a little kid peering into a telescope with my dad, next I'm debating whether I should go to his funeral." He wipes his nose. "You never had to go to a funeral, right?"

Blue puts a paw on one of his bare feet.

"I'm sorry, its rude of me to ask."

The cat lies on its side.

"Want a belly rub?"

Lance's phone vibrates in his pajama pocket when he starts rubbing Blue's belly. The bright glare of the screen made him squintmas he opens a message from his cousin, Fred.

FredoCousino: Hey, Lancey Lance. U goin home soon? mom's w8ing 4 u. Us 2. Reply.

He sighs and sinks in his seat. Blue leaps on his stomach and tucks its feet under him. Lance takes a deep breath before replying.

LanceyLanceLadiesMan: sorry, swamped in d office. I cnt go, wish i culd. tell mom srry n dat i love her. U guis 2.

FredoCousino: yeah, ryt. Ok. dis is how it's gonna be. i get it.

LanceyLanceLadiesMan: really sorry. Couldn't goooooo

FredoCousino: ok. fine. take care

LanceyLanceLadiesMan: u guis 2

The brunette gently tosses his phone down to the wooden floor. He stares outside in the streets. It seems that at this point of his life, wherever he looks at, everything seems so...empty. Even the stars aren't out tonight.

His phone vibrates again with a new message.

Pidgeon: aye ya gud?

LanceyLanceLadiesMan: yeah just chillin with blue

Pidgeon: cool. wanna hang with me n hunk? we r at starbucks rn

LanceyLanceLadiesMan: im gud. besides, blue gets lonely

Pidgeon: then bring him with u n we can hang

LanceyLanceLadiesMan: nah im tired anyways

Pidgeon: so it's a no?

LanceyLanceLadiesMan: rain check

Pidgeon: k  
Pidgeon: u gonna be on leave 4 arizona?  
Pidgeon: boss says he wont be expecting u for another week

LanceyLanceLadiesMan: wtf?! i didnt say i was gunna be on leave

Pidgeon: no choice  
Pidgeon: spend ur leave wisely  
Pidgeon: n lance, condolences

LanceyLanceLadiesMan: thnx i guess

Pidgeon: :^)  
Pidgeon: hunk says condolences 2

LanceyLanceLadiesMan: thnx hunk  
LanceyLanceLadiesMan: <3

He turns off his phone and puts it back in his pocket. Lance picks up Blue and heads off into the bedroom. He settles in for bed, the ginger cat lying beside him.

"I wonder what we're going to do for one week. I can't go to work right now since I've been temporarily kicked out. It's going to be harder to get my mind off of things. What do you think, Blue?"

He glances at Blue, only to find him sound asleep.

"I guess sleeping is nice. I don't want to talk to Hunk or Pidge. They might think that I'm a bad person for not going home when I'm needed. Maybe I should get a temporary job for the mean time? Try something new? At least for one week? Back to flipping burgers? Dear goddess no. Sleeping is nice." He sighs. "And I'm talking to myself. Good night, Blue."

When there's no reply from he cat, he sighs once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh! Um-I-I-I! That-that-that's-" Lance stammered, unable to form a proper sentence. He completely forgot that carrying a cat around a food/drinking establishment is inappropriate.
> 
> "It's okay. I'll let it slide this once since my boss isn't around...and since both of you are cute." He shrugs, "Well, mostly you, actually."
> 
> Is...
> 
>  
> 
> Is he flirting?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh goddess. 
> 
> He doesn't know how to flirt back!

[New Recording: 001]: 5M 19S

Hey, dad. It's Lance. It's been 2 days since the lab incident, still couldn't believe that you're really not going to go home this christmas. It's been a little rough lately. I graduated college and I was taught a lot of stuff, but no one ever taught me how to cope over the death of a loved one. Even mom never did. Or you, despite your theories, facts, researches and stories about your experiments you'd always tell us about. 

Normally, I'd dump all of my grievances into my job. I'd work myself out to forget it all. Forget all our dreams and stories we used to plan about. And by the end of the day, I'd be too tired to even think and fall asleep. 

But I can't do that now since my boss gave me a one week leave ,expecting me to go home to attend your funeral. He's a nice guy, really cares about the people around him. At this time, I should be in the bus ride to Arizona now, but I...just couldn't go. I already told Fred that I can't go and reasoned that I'm swamped in the office. I did that because I don't want to see my family sad. 

It breaks my heart. And I don't want them to see me sad, too. Those who only ever saw me sad are my friends, Pidge and Hunk. And maybe my sibs. And mom of course. And my pet cat, Blue. I hope you remember Blue. He's the little skinny ginger kitten I found near my elementary school when I was in grade 4. Now he's so fat! Hahahaha! I was a bit reluctant to bring him home because you might use him for one of your experiments. 

But I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore.

I hope mom's okay.

[Recording Ended]

 

"Good morning, welcome to-what the hell?!" The short lady says behind the marble oak table, adjusting her round classes when she sees  
Lance standing on the other side. "Dude, what the hell?!"

"Good morning to you too, Pidge." The brunette chirps as he puts a brown paper bag with a Dunkin' Donuts watermark and a cup of coffee on the table. "I bought these for my favorite clerk."

"I'm the only clerk here and what the hell, Lance?"

"I really don't like this new way of greeting. Can't you just say 'Good morning,Lance. You're looking crazy fine today, I'm jealous'?"

Pidge glared at him through her glasses.

"Well, fine." He turns to go into the office and despite Pidge calling him, he doesn't stop. 

"Hey!" The short lady catches up to Lance at the doorway, stopping Lance with a hand on his arm. "You're not supposed to be here, idiot. Boss's orders."

"And since when did my boss's orders get to control my life outside work?"

She folds her arms, "Since he's been paying you money to live."

"...Damn, you're right. He still doesn't have the right though."

"Seriously, what the hell? You shouldn't be here, you should be home."

"I was home --"

"From Arizona?"

"--from my apartment."

Pidge runs a hand down her face. "Look, Lance, I know it's hard to go, but if you could just do it for your family, you won't---"

"Yeah, yeah. No pep talk from you missy." She gets cut off by Lance's hand covering her mouth. "I already got that speech from Shiro and a bunch of other people over the---PIDGE! DID YOU JUST SERIOUSLY LICK MY HAND?! DISGUSTING!"

He pull his hand away as if he got burned. Lance begins wiping his hand on Pidge's formal coat by the sleeves. She screeches as she tries to slap Lance's hand away. He kept going, but stopped when she started flailing her hands all over the place with a stormy expression that could ache 'till tomorrow.

"Did you seriously did that?! Do you have any idea how much this coat costs?!"

"Pidge?" Suddenly, the door to Shiro's office pens, revealing the man himself with arms full of stacks of paper. He was busy reading something off a ledger to notice Lance standing in the doorway. "Pidge? What's with the yelling? I have these new documents with me that needs to be organized. Could you help me--" Shiro looks up from what he was reading, and in a matter of seconds, all of the paper in his arms was thrown into the air. "CHRIST! LANCE!" He puts a hand to his heart while the pieces of paper slowly falls down in the air. "You're going to give me a heart attack! You scared the heck out of me. And what in the heaven-you're not suppose to be here."

"I'm not suppose to be in any of these places." Lance puts both of his hands behind his back. "Honestly, when I don't want to work, you guys force me to. And when I want to work, you guys cut me off! You might've put me on leave, but that doesn't mean I can't visit, right?"

Pidge punches him in the gut, making him double over and wrap his arms around his torso. "That's the whole point of putting you on leave. So you can't go here!"

"You guys really want me gone that bad?"

"Not gone," Shiro sighs. "Just for the meantime. You know, have time for your family?"

Lance frowns.

"At least for yourself since you look like you're really not going to go." Pidge says.

He saunter towards his office chair, then sits down with his feet propped up on the desk. "Finally, we finally see eye-to-eye. But where else am I going to go? It's too quiet back in the apartment and Blue keeps on falling asleep! Hunk is working downtown so I can't hang out with him. That's why I went here. And While I'm here, I could help you guys out."

Shiro crosses his arms, "That just eliminates the point of being on leave if you're still going to work."

"You should get out now." Pidge says flatly. "Go and meet new friends or something."

"But---"

"Lance." His boss calls him with a warning in his tone. 

The brunette gulps, before standing up and waving goodbye as he leaves the office.

"Lance, wait!" Pidge calls out. "You can come meet me down at Chilie's. You know, for lunch? If you want?"

"Sure thing, Pidgeon. See you later."

 

-

The hanging little bell by the glass door rattles when Lance comes into the Altean Cafe', announcing his and Blue's arrival. Several heads turn to him when they notice the plump orange fur ball nestled in his arms. Lance continues to stride towards the counter anyway, his chin held up high. He falls in line at the counter waiting for his turn.

"What would you like to have Blue?" Lance asks him in a soft whisper. "I think I'm going to go for the usual. I like our usual."

He looks up to the blackboard where the menu and today's specials are written in colorful chalk and are in cursive. It's decorated with cute tiny drawings of a little bird and a grumpy cat. He wonders who draws them. Could it be Shay, the shy one who usually stands behind the counter and who totally has a crush on his friend, Hunk? It makes sense. She seems like the type to draw cute cartoons. Except when his eyes drifts to the cashier, the person standing behind it wasn't Shay. Instead, it was a young man ,with pale skin, dark hair high lighting his indigo eyes, and cheek bones accentuating his heart shaped face where some of his hair are hanging around it. Despite this stranger's pretty face, the guy sure doesn't look happy, or angry. His expression is almost blank and a bit ominous, but does that really matter when Lance's heart is beating fast and he doesn't know what's happening?

He almost loosens his grip around Blue, he almost forgot how to inhale and to exhale, he almost forgot that there are other people in the café and it wasn't just the two of them, and Lance almost didn't notice that there was only one person left before it's his turn, his turn to actually talk to the guy.

The customer before him walks away from the counter with the things he bought. Oh goddess, it's his turn.

"Good morning, sir. Welcome to Altean Cafe, what will you be having?"  
Keith -says so on his nametag- greets in a flat tone. Not exactly cheery, nor grumpy, just...reserved? Lance can't put his finger on it.

"Uhh...yes, umm..."

"Isn't he a cutie." The guy leans his elbows on the counter top and makes a small smile, peering down at the cat in Lance's arms. "We actually don't allow pets in the Cafe due to hygiene and the comfort of other customers."

"Oh! Um-I-I-I! That-that-that's-" Lance stammered, unable to form a proper sentence. He completely forgot that carrying a cat around a food/drinking establishment is inappropriate.

"It's okay. I'll let it slide this once since my boss isn't around...and since both of you are cute." He shrugs, "Well, mostly you, actually."

Is...

 

Is he flirting?

 

Oh goddess. 

He doesn't know how to flirt back! 

When Lance doesn't answer since he's still formulating a reply, Keith clears his throat and decides to ask something else.

"Unless you're staying for long? I mean, that might be a problem since there are customers that are bound to complain about your cat, so...my boss won't exactly be happy to hear about that when he comes back. Will you be staying?"

"Uhm...not really. I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble, I completely forgot how inappropriate it must, uh, must be to be carrying a cat around, especially in a cafe and...yeah."

Keith waves a hand dismissively, "Nah, you're not causing any trouble.  
And it's sad that you have to leave early. It's my first time seeing you around here."

Lance nervously laughs, then throws his thumb behind him. "Is it okay to be talking this long? I mean, I must be holding up the line."

"What line?"

The brunette gives him a confused look, then turned around to see if there are any other customers waiting in line. All of them are already seated, enjoying their coffee. When Lance turns back around, he sees Keith resting his chin in his palm, his elbow on the countertop. He has a bored expression on his face. Great job Lance. You just made him uninterested.

"Oh," Lance chuckles weakly."I thought there's someone there..."

"Mmm-hmm." He hums while checking his fingernails, clearly not paying attention anymore. "And what will you be having, Lance?"

"The usual, um, but I guess you don't know that since you just...yeah?"

"Oh," He raised both of his eyebrows. "Of course, you're right. May I know your usual then?"

"Iced Coffee with soy milk and two pumps of caramel syrup."

Keith looks at Lance for a moment, then does the eyebrow flash, where his brows rise up then back down in a flash. 

"Coming right up."

As the pretty boy was preparing his order, Lance breathes out calmly. Somehow, he was able to regain his speech coherency during the conversation, but there was something in that exchange that he can't quite put his finger on. Something was definitely off. Not the way Keith acted in the end of it, how he suddenly seemed so passive towards him because he already knows that he's a major turn off. There was...something.

It was when Keith settles Lance's order on the counter and charges him for it when he finally realizes what was off with the conversation they had.

"Name..." Lance starts as he stares at Keith, who was getting his change for him. The latter looks up at him with an expectant look on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Name." Lance repeats a little louder, pulling Blue closer to his chest. "How did you know my name?"

The man behind the counter suddenly freezes.

"You know my name. You said Lance. How did you know my name?"

In a painful few seconds, Keith blinks then answers "Shay told me. You know her right? Told me you were friends."

"Ahhhh," Lance says in clarity. "That makes sense. She knows I come here often, and yes, we're friends." He frowns, "But that doesn't explain why you know it's me. I mean, you did say that this is the first time you've seen me, so..." 

The brunette narrows his eyes on the guy, feeling oddly suspicious. This just doesn't make any sense. How would this guy know his face and that it just screams 'Lance' to know that it's 'The Lance'? The pretty boy can only stare at him until he sighs out of exasperation.

"Look, Shay and I are close friends. She tells me about everything, I'm practically a living diary. She showed me a picture when she asked to have a selfie with this...big guy? And you were in it, so she pointed you out, okay? That's how I know. Does that makes sense enough for you?"

"I, uhm-"

"If so, could you kindly step aside? You're holding up the line."

Lance looks behind him and was surprised to see a bunch of waiting customers looking at him impatiently. He looks back at a bored looking Keith, gets his coffee, hoist Blue up higher in his arms, then leaves the cafe in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, if you see different names on this, it's because i had to change the names of my oc for with the lovely voltron characters so i must have slipped some if there are any, except for the name mark tho. Anyway, enjoy!

The sun proudly sits up in the clear blue sky, making the noon moderately hot in Los Angeles. People walk on the sidewalks with umbrellas over their heads. Others still kept their coat on, which Lance finds really odd. They're probably going to reek of bad odor once they take it off. Unlike those people, he wore a blue cotton t-shirt, and grey Khaki shorts with open toed shoes to match. 

He's on his way to Sal's , a very cheap, plain, and dirty diner where people are allowed to smoke in , so he could meet up with Pidge for lunch. And although Sal's Diner was never his favorite, but he certainly favours cheap and delicious food.

The brunette approaches the glass door of the diner, then grimace when he notice how foggy they are. Disgusting. He's reluctant in touching the metal handles, but how else is he supposed to get in?  
He decides to wait for someone to get in or out in hopes he could go through with them holding the door open for him.

"Lance!"

His head turns by the sound of his name to see Pidge running towards him. How could she run when she's in her formal clothes and the heat of the sun is blazing hot?!

"Hey, did you wait long?" She asks and stops in front of him. She puts her hands on her knees as she catches her breath.

"Uh, not really." Lance says, his eyes wide, staring at her in bewilderment. "In fact, I just got here. Was it really necessary for you to run?"

"Sorry, I had too much coffee this morning and the adrenaline is still there so..."

"Huh."

"Also, food." Pidge stands up straight. "So, shall we go inside?"

"You go first."

Lance steps aside and puts both of his hands into his pocket, an uneasy feeling creeping in his chest as he watch Pidge reach for the handles. He imagines the germs that might stick to his friend's hand once she opens the door. Gross. That was enough to awaken his conscience so he could save her.

"Pidge! Don't!" He shouts, pulling back both of her arms away from the handles.

"What?! What?!" She says as she panics.

"Don't touch the handles! They're disgusting!"

Pidge looks at him for a moment before frowning and releasing her hands from his grip. "Quit fooling around, Lance! I'm in no mood for your shenanigans right now because it's hot and I'm hungry!"

"No, it's just- look at the glass! It's contaminated!"

She adjusts her glasses and eyes the door, then wince.

"Eww."

"See? Aren't you glad I - HEY!"

Despite the warnings, she holds the bars and goes in. She's kind enough to hold the door for Lance.

"You going or what?"

"You are gross." He tells her as  he enters the diner. "I can't believe you completely ignored all the dirt and eww stuff."

" 'Gee, thanks Pidge for opening the door for me!' Oh, don't mention it, Lance!" Pidge makes a sarcastic smile. "Oh, and Lance? FOOD."

He puts both of his hands up. "Okay, okay. Chill now, chill. I'm very eager of food as much as you are."

"Not enough. I've seen you in your most hungry state and it was like I was seeing a different person."

Lance chuckles as they head towards an empty booth. They sit opposite to each other, where Lance can see the counter and Pidge can see the back of the diner. The brunette looks around the diner and notice that it wasn't as dirty as yesterday. Is this a sign of improvement? Suddenly, a middle-aged woman, with very short blonde hair, approach them with a notepad and a pen in hand.

"And what will the lovely couple have at this time of the day?" She asks in some kind of a twang that Lance can't seem to recognize.

"Oh, we're not a couple." The brunette side eyes a frowning Pidge. "We're just friends and co-workers having lunch together."

"You wear that to work?" The lady eyes him up and down.

"Uh, day off."

"Ah, and you're out just to see her. I get it. That's very kind of you, young man. Not every boyfriend would sacrifice their rest day for a girl. I can tell you make a lot of efforts." She giggles then glances at Pidge. "Darlin', he's a keeper."

Lance furrows his brows and readies his retort when Pidge suddenly leans forward on the table and cuts him off. 

"Of course, miss. If you may, my BOYFRIEND and I would like the large mushroom burger steak meal special and Colas to go with it please."

"Of course, darlin'. I won't keep your boyfriend from you any longer."

With that, she walks away. 

"WHAT. WAS. THAT?!" Lance widens his eyes at her. "Why on earth would you say that? Like, you? Me? Eww!"

"Geez, Lance. You don't need to be so rude about it. I only did that so she can go shut up and take our orders." She flashes yet another fake smile. "Oh, and Lance? FOOD."

He sighs.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom first. Make sure you don't put the whole place on fire." Pidge stands up from her seat and passes Lance, sauntering towards the comfort rooms. 

"I'll try my best." He salutes, then goes back in observing the place.

He notes that there a good number of people in the diner, but not enough compare to what he sees every time he passes by. The place would be packed and full of cigarette smoke. Like he said, not his kind of diner. When observing the place got boring, he looks outside the window and watch as a car pulls up into the open parking lot. He watch as a man walks down the side walk, then accidentally drops his wallet and bends to pick it up. Lance was so engrossed in what was happening outside that he wasn't aware that someone was approaching him. Someone who is the last person he ever wants to see.

"Well, if it isn't my man!"  A tall guy, about his age, approach him with a wide smile. "Long time no see, dorko!"

Suddenly, the color from Lance's face drains and his hands and his whole body turns cold as ice cubes. His heartbeat races and his head is filled with thoughts, telling him to "run!" or "hide!", or do anything just to get away from here. But he doesn't do anything, he just watch as the man steps closer and closer, his worst nightmare coming true.

"I'll be damned! You still look the same, ya dork. How's it going?" The man stands beside him, hands on his hips as he looks down on Lance with a smug look on his face.

Lance looks down onto his palms, trying to calm himself down. "H-hey," he manage to choke out. ". . .I - I'm doing o - okay, Mark."

"Really? Because I heard your precious science daddy died."

Lance freezes.

"Yeah, that's what I heard what's going on, at least. I thought he was supposed to be smart?"

His head snaps up, "He is!"

"Why'd he blow up then?"

The brunette looks down again on the table and says "None of your damn business" underneath his breath. 

"Oh, I heard that. You sure change, didn't ya? Aye, dorko? By the way, remember that video back in high school? Man, that was hilarious!"

Lance keeps his head down, not bothering to talk back. It's funny that even after years had gone by, he still can't get over that thing that happened in high school, which ultimately ruined his life and crushed his confidence. And it was all Mark's fault. Or maybe, it's his own doing that got him into this whole thing because he can't defend himself. But, he's doing good now, right? He even promised himself that the next time he sees those bullies from high school again, he'd wave his college diploma to their faces, or maybe a simple middle finger in the air.  But, no. Instead, he turns into a puppy being scolded by their owners. 

Mark puts out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. "You still want to watch that video? I still have it in my camera roll after all these years!"

Lance clench his fists, but he doesn't plan to do anything.

"Excuse me."

All of a sudden, Pidge comes back from her bathroom break and is standing just behind Mark, arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry, but Lance - not dorko - already has someone to eat lunch with so, if you could just fuck off, that'd be great."

Mark eyes her up and down, looks at Lance, then back at her.

"Ahh, is that you, Pig?"

"It's Pidge."

"Hey! I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Oops, I totally forgot you graduated high school. Sorry."

He chuckles, "Wow, I see you're still all wit and glory, but don't act so cold, baby."

"Don't call her that." Lance blurted out.

As soon as the brunette said it, he goes back in staring at his palms, successfully avoiding Mark's glare.

"You two together or something?"

"We're friends. So, if you could please, go away?" Pidge said, giving him the most threatening scowl she can manage.

Mark's eyes widens, but he doesn't move. They stay like that for a long moment before Pidge clicks her tongue.

"Fine. Then we'll go away."

She grabs Lance's wrist and drags them out of Sal's diner.

Once they get a good distance away from the diner, Pidge stops and lets go of Lance's wrist. She turns to face him on the sidewalk.

"What's wrong with you?" She starts. "Why didn't you stand up to him? You are a grown-up, aren't you? You know it's not okay to just stay silent when someone's bullying you because you're making them think it's actually okay to bully someone, that you're making them think they win over you!"

"I don't know, okay? I just freezed up and didn't know what to do. . ."

"I thought you told me the next time you see them is that you're going to raise a middle finger to their face, huh? I guess that was all just talk? Was that just your way to show us you've totally forgot that whole video thing? Well guess what? That's stupid! And it doesn't change the fact that the video was all your fault!"

Something inside Lance snaps, and for the first time, he actually feels anger towards Pidge. He never thought it would actually happen, but the words are spilling out and he can't stop.

"Well, Pidge, I'm not as smart and as brave as you okay?! Not everyone get to like me back in high school, okay?! I'm not brave, witty, and likeable as you! I was naive and I was young, and I didn't know what I was doing! I was trying my best not to be a burden by those around me, I was trying my best to forget and just be happy after all of that, but it's hard as hell! And at the time, I felt worthless, stupid, and I felt that I wasn't good enough. And back at the diner, I felt that feeling again. Like I was disgusting. I guess you wouldn't understand given how perfect you are."

"Lance, that's not true - !"

"It is to me!" Lance yells, so loud that he had to close his eyes and balls his hands into fists. He opens his eyes and notice how some of the people in the streets are watching them. Right now, he doesn't care. He looks at Pidge and saw her wide and glassy eyes and her mouth agape.  

"It is to me." He whispers, then walks away.

"Lance, wait!"

He doesn't turn back.

-

Lance kept on walking down the streets 'till the sun was setting and the street lamps and the store's lights come on. He finally takes a seat in front of a store on the curb where the building's light illuminates his spot. He sighs and buries his head into his arms to rest. He listens to the sound of the cars passing by in hopes to calm his tired body. Hearing footsteps against the concrete behind him, he slightly twists his neck to see who's walking towards him.

Immediately, he was blinded by radiating beauty.

"Hey." Keith says, a broomstick in hand and a red cap on his head.

Lance is in no mood to talk, so he just nods and goes back to burying his head in his arms. Guess he walked himself back to Altean Café, of all places. 

"Rough day?" He asks flatly.

Lance doesn't answer.

He begins sweeping the dried up leaves and litters just outside the Café's entrance. Lance listens to the sound of the stick brushing against the rough cement and doesn't miss the brief pauses, like something caught his attention and he forgets the task at hand. Lance gets the feeling that that something is him himself. He hears him sigh.

"Don't you. . ." Keith starts. ". . .Don't you want to come inside the café?"

Lance shakes his head, still cradling in his arms.

"There aren't any more customers, if that's what you're worried about."

He does the same thing.

"So, you came all the way here just to sit there?"

He shrugged.

"Well, that's heart breaking." He sighs. "I almost thought you came here for me."

Okay, this guy is confusing. One moment, he's flirting, then he acts like he doesn't exist, now he's flirting again? Lance doesn't want to deal with this so he doesn't say anything. He hears Keith sigh again. What he hears next is the sound of the broomstick falling onto the floor, feet shuffling, and the sound of rustling of clothes as he feels him sitting down next to him. What he does next is totally unexpected.

He starts patting him on the head like he would to a pouting little puppy. And what Lance does is also unexpected. He flicks his hand away with his own.

"I'm sorry," Keith mumbles as he lowers his hand. "I just wanted to . . .help?"

"I don't need it." He blurts out. "Shouldn't you be sweeping?"

"I deserve some breaks, don't I? It's been a busy long day, give me some slack."

"I suppose that's another name of just slacking off."

He winced, "I don't do that. I work really hard day by day."

"What, you think you're the only one?"

"I never said - "

"You definitely imply it."

Keith puts a hand on his shoulder. "Lance, I - "

He pulls back from his touch in frustration, then stands up and grit his teeth. "Don't touch me! You don't really know me, and I don't know you  - or more like I don't really care who you are! Keep your shit to yourself, and I'll keep mine, you understand?"

He stares up at him for a moment before answering. "No, I don't understand."

"Oh, for the love of - "

"This is not in my data."

" What? Data?" He frowns. "Oh, so now you think you're a researcher or something?"

"This isn't in my data." He looks somewhere afar. "I like to keep records of information, every little bit of it there is. Uh, it helps with. . .what you call anxiety?"

Lance's shoulders sag and his frustration fades away.

Keith continues, still staring at something out of their reach. "So, when Shay told me about you, I made sure to remember every detail. She never said anything about you being a bully."

Abruptly, there's this dread that fills his chest, and he makes this horrified look on his face as he gets called a bully himself.

"I - I'm not - " he shakes his head. "Whatever! I don't care right now. Think what you want to think of me. I'm leaving."

He starts walking away, back to where he came from when Keith sighs again. He turns around.

"You are very mean when you're sad." Keith says as he stands up and dusts the dirt off his pants. "Very mean, and hurtful, and angry. It's not healthy."

"Who said I was sad?!"

"No one has to. You can already tell by the look in your eyes of how much sorrow you're carrying around right now."

Lance pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look, buddy. I really don't want to hear your bs right now, or ever, okay? You're starting make me think that you're nuts or something."

"You know something, Lance?"

He sighs.

"If there's one thing that Shay described you most as, is that when you've done something terribly wrong, you really regret it and try to make it right."

"What does she know?" He crosses his arms.

Keith shakes his head. "Anyway, Lance. I'll just be here if you ever want to apologize or explain your behavior tonight. I won't be mad, I'd humbly accept your apology and maybe, we could start over? I completely understand what you're going through." He makes a small smile. "I've been there."

Lance's furrowed brows twitches, then he turns around to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She nods. "Hunk told me. By the way, what's that pink box you're holding?"
> 
> "Ahh, this?" He holds it up so both of them could look at it. "There are ginger bread inside of this, I made them myself. I'm giving it to someone I owe an apology to."
> 
> "That's so sweet! I knew you're already ahead of making amends with Pidge! I'm so proud!"
> 
> "What? Oh no, this is for Keith. Is he here?"
> 
> Shay tilts her head to the side, confusion taking over her facial features. "Keith? Who's he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's reading this anyway but it's going to be another log time till I update this. I probs will just abandon this fic again probs. I literally had to change their names again ugh, exhausting, so if you guys see any errors with pronouns or names, that's why XD
> 
> Enjoy!

 

A knock on Lance's door was heard. Blue's furry head snaps up from the bed, eyes wide and ears perked up. Lance raises an eyebrow, wondering who could be visiting him early in the morning, and wonder why Blue sometimes act like a dog. He stands up from his bed and drags his feet to open the door.

"Hey." A tall, chubby man with dark skin greets him with a wide smile on his lips while holding a Starbucks coffee in each hand. He extends one towards Lance's chest. "Good morning! Coffee? It's still warm."

The brunette gives him a disapproving look. "Hunk, what are you doing here this early? Why are you even here - what day is it even? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I still have a few minutes to spare, so I thought I'd drop by. And what? Can't I even visit my friend? I did get you some coffee."

"Is there -"

"Yes, there are donuts."

Lance almost smiles, almost.

"I know what you're trying to do, Hunk."

The man's shoulders' sag. "Uhm..."

"I just need some space."

"I'm just trying to be a friend and help. Let me in?"

He eyes him for a moment, and he always failed to say no to Hunk. Lance snatches the coffee he was offered and walks into his apartment, leaving the door open for him to come in.

"Hi, Blue!" Hunk reaches down to pat the cat's head. "Aren't you cute? You've been taking care of Lance for us well?. I hope you are."

"So, what's up?" Lance asks from the couch, inviting Hunk to sit down beside him.

"I should be asking you that. You're really not gonna go home? Your family might be waiting for you?"

He shakes his head.

"What about your mom and sibs there? Wouldn't it be better if -"

"There is no better, okay? Can't we just have a normal conversation like nothing ever happened? Is that okay?"

Hunk sighs. "We still have to talk about that thing with Pidge. She told me you've been ignoring her messages all night."

As if to prove that Hunk is right, Lance's phone buzzes and he pulls it out from his pocket, then swipes the screen to unlock.

6:17 pm  
Pidgeon: look, about earlier  
Pidgeon: im sorry  
Pidgeon:i was just rlly hungry n caught off guard  
Pidgeon: by mark  
Pidgeon: hope u understand

7:09 pm  
Pidgeon:lance

7:20 pm  
Pidgeon: dude come on

7:42 pm  
Pidgeon:helloooo

10:53 pm  
Pidgeon:lance i did say sorry

11:20 pm  
Pidgeon: >:^(

6:20 am  
Pidgeon: hey  
Pidgeon: is hunk there?  
Pidgeon: lance pls reply  
Pidgeon: lance

"Let's start over." The brunette rubs a hand down his face as he slips his phone back into his pocket without even bothering to reply. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just working on a new building downtown."

"Ahh, the daily life of an engineer, eh?"

"I guess. It would be boring if Shay wasn't there." He says, blushing.

"Oh, you mean the shy girl? Daughter of your boss from Altean Café? Why don't you ask her out? You obviously like it each other so much."

"I, uh..." Hunk rubs his hands together. "...I dunno..."

Lance rolls his eyes. "Oh, boy."

"It's just, she just makes me feel nervous? I freeze every time I see her.  
My heart feels like it's a speeding train on the rail road tracks, just dying to get to its destination but at the same time doesn't want to?That kind of stuff."

"I get that feeling. In fact I just felt that yesterday at the same place."

"Yeah. . ." He suddenly frowns. "Wait, you? What do you mean? Are saying you have a thing for Shay too? Don't break the bro code, Lance."

"No, idiot!" He takes a bite off a donut. "I meant there, but with another person!"

Hunk leans closer, "Really? You?"

"Yeah."

"Details please."

"I'm not sure if I can - "

"Please? Come on, Lance. I tell you everything."

Again, he can't say no to Hunk.

"Well, Shay usually mans the counter, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Yesterday, she wasn't. There's this guy named Keith instead."

"Really? Is Shay sick or something? She always goes to work even if she's sick. It might be serious."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She probably went out with her family or something."

"I'm. . .sure you're right. . ."

"So anyway, he flirted with me - "

"Someone flirted with you?!"

"Okay, first of all, rude. Second, can you let me finish?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"So, he flirted then he suddenly seems so uninterested the next second. He actually knows my name and who I was through Shay. I went out to Sal's, then I walked myself back to Altean Café after me and Pidge argued. All of a sudden, he's so nice to me and creepy at the same time, but still he's pretty! It's confusing. He talks about data and stuff about anxiety which I totally don't judge, but I think it's kinda weird. He even said that Shay told him that I apologize when I make a mistake or did something wrong! Did you tell that to Shay?"

Hunk puts an index finger to his chin, considering Lance's question.

"I might've mention it at some point, but I don't remember it clearly. This Keith guy sounds strange to me. The weird thing is, Shay has mentioned most of her friends, but not this one. She didn't mention any other male co-worker in her place."

He smirks, "Maybe she's afraid that you might get jelly."

"What? I would never do that! Thank you kind sir."

"But it's like he knows me or something. He actually bother to gather information on me. It's creepy, but it oddly makes me feel special."

"Oh no, Lance. Please don't tell me you 'like - like' this guy."

Lance jumps, "NO! That's creepy man! But, I think I want to know him better, figure him out."

"I think that's the same as going out with him. I always knew you might have a Stockholm Syndrome, once a pretty person kidnaps you." Hunk sighs.

"Okay, what the hell Hunk? I don't think he's going to go that far. But this guy might be crazy in the membrane! He just might be my stalker and you could be his next target! So what I'm going to do is get close to him and find out just how much he knows about me."

"Same as going out with him."

Lance sighs. "Whatever. I'm going back to Altean Café today and talk to him. If one thing, everything he said was right, my anger just clouded my good judgement at the time. I think I need to apologize and I hope he can forgive me."

"You know who else wish someone would forgive them?"

"Who?"

"Pidge. She's been texting you all night dude. She's really trying."

"I don't want to deal with that now, okay? I will have a talk to her sooner or later, but not now."

"Why?"

"Hunk!" He leans towards him and grabs him by the shoulders. "Just trust me. I did say I am going to talk to her sooner or later, but not now, mmkay?"

"Talk to her in what? Three years?"

"Definitely not that long, but I'm a man of my word."

"Man of your - one time, you promised to bring me some cookies to work, but you didn't and slept all day!"

"Uhh, except for that one."

"And what about that time when - "

Lance covers Hunk's mouth with his hand, cutting him off. "No, no, no. No more Hunk. Just let it go."

Hunk frrowns, then flicks the brunette's hand away.

"I hope you do talk to Pidge. And give me an update on your encounter with that guy. Oh, and make sure not to go to Sal's no matter what, okay?"

He rolls his eyes, "Yes, mmoooom."

"Good." Hunk stands up and wrinkles out his clothes. "I have to go to work now. Have a good day."

"You too."

As Lance watch his friend saunter towards the door, he notice how awkward his walk is.

"What's with your walking today?" He asks before Hunk could open the door. "You're walking funny."

"Really? Well, uh, I don't know. Oh, people say I walk like my dad,"

"Oh, what's wrong with your dad?"

"Okay, that's just plain rude!"

"Oh, and Hunk?"

"What?"

"Thanks for the visit. I appreciate it."

"No problem, buddy."

 

-

[New Recording:002]: 1m 45S

It's me again. A lot has happened in just one day. I saw that bully, Mark, from high school for the first time in years and I never thought I would freeze up in the moment. I mean, I tried to raise my middle finger up at his face, but even that seemed so impossible. After that, Pidge ad I fought. She was right of course, she always is. But, what I feel and think matters too, right dad? I haven't been returning her calls and texts. Not that I'm mad or anything, I just want her to realize how serious I really am about the whole thing. 

Anyway, there's this weird cute guy from Altean Café who seems to know so much about me or at least act like he does. I know I'm supposed to be bothered by it, but who else would take the time to know stuff about me, right? Hunk made fun of that. 

This is so weird. I gotta go find him.

[Recording Ended]

 

-

Lance takes a deep breath as he stands before the entrance of Altean Café, reciting the things he wants to say to Keith in his head over and over again. He tightens his grip around the small pink box in his hand. Earlier today, he went through all the trouble of learning how to bake ginger bread men just so he can offer it to the peculiar dude as a peace offering, or more like an apology. After reciting all the lines in his head, he finally finds his courage and steps inside the café. 

The rich aroma of fresh bread and brewed coffee immediately greeted the brunette, making his anxieties dampen and he automatically relaxes. He looks at the counter, ready to pull the cute boy aside to talk except, there's a different person behind the counter. 

It was Shay.

She smiles sweetly as she serves coffee to the customer. Her chocolate hair was tied back into a neat bun, showing her round face and the slight blush dusting her cheeks as she grins. The girl is practically radiating of sunshine.

"Hey, Shay!" Lance greets with a smile as he goes right up the counter after someone just left with their order. "How are you doing?"

"Lance, you're a sight for soar eyes. It's so nice to see you again. I've been doing great these past few days."

"Glad to hear that the reason for your absence was not because you were sick. I was kinda worried about you."

"Thanks. What about you? I heard about that fight between you and Pidge? Did you guys made up yet?"

He hangs his head down, sighing. "Hunk told you, didn't he?"

"Surprise, surprise." She giggles. "So? Have you guys talked yet?"

"Not yet. I've honestly been avoiding her."

"That doesn't sound like you at all, Lance. Is it really bad?"

"I don't know. I know Pidge means well and is just looking out for me, but there was this thing she said that I really didn't like so, I'm just prolonging the situation to let her know how serious I am."

"I see," she rests her head in her hand and leans on the counter. "But you will talk to her eventually, right? She's been crazy guilty ever since."

"Really?"

She nods. "Hunk told me. By the way, what's that pink box you're holding?"

"Ahh, this?" He holds it up so both of them could look at it. "There are ginger bread inside of this, I made them myself. I'm giving it to someone I owe an apology to."

"That's so sweet! I knew you're already ahead of making amends with Pidge! I'm so proud!"

"What? Oh no, this is for Keith. Is he here?"

Shay tilts her head to the side, confusion taking over her facial features. "Keith? Who's he?"

Lanc winced, very hard and frowns at her. "Uh, hello? Keith? Your friend? Mans the counter while you were away? Practically your living diary? You told him about me?"

The look of confusion on her face deepens as she studies him for a while, then, "I don't know any Keith around here, Lance. The person who took over while I was away was my co-worker, Alex. He was the one who took care of things in my absence. Maybe you got Keith mixed up with the wrong place?"

Now, that doesn't make any sense at all. No matter how hard he might try to make sense out of it, it confuses him even more.

"Are you serious? Then who's the pretty but creepy boy I talked to yesterday?!"

"Lance, are you alright? Maybe you're unwell and you're just seeing things? I honestly do not know any Keith around here. Maybe he's a customer?"

For a second, he can only stare at her in shock. He keeps debating in his head whether he is unwell and all of what happened yesterday was just a hallucination, but how could that be when the fight with Pidge was real? Maybe his father's death has finally gotten to him and he's losing his mind. Shay stares back at him in confusion until suddenly, she doubles over and starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" He asks with wide eyes like they're going to pop out of its sockets. 

"I - I'm," another laugh. " I - I'm sorry, I -I couldn't!" She laughs again. "I couldn't help myself! Hunk always told me how gullible you can be sometimes. I wanted to see it for myself."

"So, you were just messing with me?! Shay! I could've had a heart attack! I thought you were so nice that you're incapable of this?"

"Oh, come on, Lance. I'm only teasing. Also, everyone has their mischievous side. You think I'm just a pack of rainbows and cupcakes?" She gives him a wide grin as she wipes a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Well. . .I don't know?"

Shay gives him one last smile before cupping a hand around her mouth and shouts "Keith! Your boyfriend's here!" behind her.

Lance instantly blushed at this and was about to protest when Keith hurriedly stepped outside of the break room with a wide smile on his face. 

"You came back." Keith said, trying to hide his grin with his hand, but fails anyway. 

Lance looks away, trying to hide his blush while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I. . .I wanted to talk to you?"

"Is that a question, or more of a fact?" Shay asks with a smirk.

"It's a fact! Thank you very much!"

Keith laughs then puts a hand on Shay's shoulder. "Do you mind if I step out for a few minutes? I promise I'll get back here as soon as I can."

"Take your time, girlfriend. I'll deal with boss later if he asks for you, but I won't promise you that he won't go after your butt if you're out too long." Shay points a finger to Lance. "You better not hog him for too long, you know."

"I just wanted to talk. Don't worry." He smiles.

"Very well." Keith says as he removes his apron from around his waist and discards his red cap. "Let's go for a walk." 

Kieth grabs his free hand with a wide smile and drags him out of there, giving one last wave to Shay over his shoulder.

 

[ New Recording:003] : 5s

He's beautiful.

[Recording Ended]

 

"So, you wanted to talk?" He says as they stroll outside, away from the café. 

"Yeah, uhm. . .uh, how are you?" Lance nervously asks.

He glances at him sideways before sighing. "It's been good, I guess. Been busy working and all."

"That sounds. . .okay."

"Okay?" He looks at him funny.

"At least you get to work. My boss gave me a one week leave."

"That's not a bad thing! It's the greatest thing I've ever heard! What's your job?"

"I'm a junior strategist on a political campaign. Boring, I know."

"That doesn't sound boring. What do you even do?"

He shrugs. "To put it in a simple way, I'm basically responsible for helping our team of strategists and designers develop creative use in advertising campaigns. We just advertise the works or projects from a politician, specifically senator Allura Penn."

"Wow, do you like your job?"

"I guess. I'm good at what I do."

"But do you like what you do?" He stops in favor of looking him in the eyes. Lance stops beside him and looks down at the pink box he's holding, contemplating his answer.

He shrugs. "I like it, but I'd be lying if I said that I never wanted to be a scientist. L - like my father."

He tilts his head to the side. "Why didn't you become a scientist? You have the advantage with your father being one, I don't see why not."

Lance watch as the people come and go along the side walk while the cars pass by them. "I don't know. I guess I want people to see me as my own self, not just a shadow of my dad, and that I'm a man of my own. I hope that doesn't confuse you."

"I think I can understand. But don't you think it's kind of sad that you sacrificed what you wanted in favor of what people think of you?"

He ponders for a bit, before frowning. "Why am I even telling you this?! Geez, every time I talk to you, you make me talk about stupid stuff."

"You did say that you wanted to talk."

He shakes his head then shoves the pink box towards Keith. "Here. I baked them myself. I don't really bake, but I hope you like them. I just wanted to say sorry about last night. It wasn't right to dump my problems on you. So, I hope you can forgive me."

Keith blinks once, then twice. He flicks his eyes from his face down to the box, then back at his face again then the box. He finally takes it from his hands. Lance and Keith both looked away, blushing and pointedly looking everywhere and anywhere but at each other. Keith clears his throat.

"You're forgiven. You baked these yourself? That's sweet. I appreciate it." He says.

Lance blushed even harder and tries to look at him, but ended up looking away again when their eyes met. "Okay, that's okay."

"You have a weird way of saying things." He teased as he playfully bumped his shoulder. " I like that."

"Okay."

They both laugh at this, earning a few looks from a few people on the street, other than that, they're left alone in their own happiness.

Or so, that's what they thought.

"I get this makes us friends?" He asks with a smile.

"Y - yeah, I guess so." When will he stop blushing?

"Aww, that's sweet dorko. But I thought you were with Pidge? Grown tired of her after all these years? That's kind of sad."

"Mark." Dread washes over Lance as he sees the same man who almost ruined his life approach him. He can feel Keith's eyes boring holes on the side of his face.

"Lance?" Keith asks, but there's no response.

He's completely frozen.

"Well, hello there new boy!" Mark puts an arm around his shoulders and blows cigarette smoke from his mouth to his face. He frowns at him as he throws the cig on the ground and steps on it. "It seems like Lance - ass haven't told you about me yet. My name is Mark, we go way back! The memories from this guy always crack me up."

Keith looks at Lance with concern. "Lance?"

"Y - yeah, I - I guess. M - maybe you could take y -your hands off of him?" He immediately looks down to his nails. 

Mark only scoffs. He notice the pink box in Keith's hands and grabs it. "What is this? Is this from him, loverboy?"

"So? They're for me."

"Ahw, isn't that sweet! I wish you could've made me these back in high school!" He opens the box and grabs a piece, then takes a bite out of it. "Not bad." 

"What the - give it back!" He yanks the box back and removes his arm around his shoulders. "Lance, aren't you going to do something? I get the impression that you two aren't exactly good friends. I can tell he mistreated you. I believe you have to do something about it."

Mark puts his arm back around his shoulders. "He's not going to do shit, dude. He's too much of a coward to do anything. Why won't you try and taste his baking? It's great." He holds his cheeks with one hand and forces him to eat the ginger bread person, but he refuses and struggles to get out of his grip. 

Lance shouts in anger and pushes Mark away from him with strength he didn't know he possessed. So, he stood there, dumbfounded, unsure of what he just did. Mark rages and brought up a fist. Lance brought his hands up to his face to shield himself. Suddenly, he was being pulled from behind and he feels himself being thrown on the floor. He hears a shout from Mark and shouts from other people on the street. When he looks up, his jaw dropped and had gone completely slack.

"Running status. Defensive mode on. Objective: Must Protect Lance McClain." Keith said, but with a spine-chilling robotic voice. His eyes are glowing in an ominous red and there were lines running across his skin. The lines themselves has a red glow to them. He was holding up a CAR above his head as he was ready to throw it toward Mark, who as lying on the floor, trembling in fear as he stared up at him. "Initiating movement."

Okay, Lance. Process this quick. 

They're at the side walk. People are screaming and are running away.

Okay.

You're on the ground.

Keith is glowing and is holding up an empty car.

Okay??

But he's so beautiful.

Focus.

Mark is on the ground too, trembling, about to meet his death.

Death.

Holy crap! Mark is going to die!

"Keith, stop! Don't do it!" Lance finally shouts. "Stop! Don't kill him! Put that down! NOW!"

He looks over her shoulder, making Lance shiver when their eyes met, then he looks back at Mark, who was apparently wetting himself right now.

"Abort Defensive Mode." The glowing fades away and he settles the car to the side, where it belongs.

"W - what w-was that?!" Mark said in a loud and shakey voice. "T - this douche t -trying to kill me! What a -are you even?!" 

Keith points a finger towards him, making him flinch. "You are a lucky man. Now, do not ever come near him again unless you want suicide."

"W - whatever, c - crazy bitch!" He scrambles to get up then runs away screaming.

Lance watch as he ran away, not really understanding what's going on. Next thing he knows was that Keith was flying off the ground with glowing red feet, scoops him in his arms, and they fly off the ground. 

Of course he screaming while they were flying.

Because what the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Feed backs helps a lot <3 lol


End file.
